Miranda Holbrooke
|Voice Eng = Jessica Gee-George}} is a character in Little Witch Academia. She is the 44th headmistress of Luna Nova Magical Academy. Appearance Holbrooke is a short, old woman with short pale green hair and blue eyes. She wears a red jacket over her uniform, a necklace of green stones, a white scarf, rectangular lenses, and a witch hat that is bigger and curved than that of the teachers. Personality Holbrooke proves to be a conservative and respected woman, rather kind and cheerful. She maintains a formal relationship with all the students and teachers of the academy. She also proves to be a very patient and good-hearted person, being very accommodating of her students, even the most problematic ones. She has a good sense of humor and prefers compromise over conflict. She is a great talker and speaks endlessly about things with no meaning. She tends to make very long discourses. Plot Background Holbrooke was born during the Golden Age of Magic as the daughter of a witch from a famous witch clan and a human pirate. After her mother died shortly after giving birth, her father promised her clan that he would turn her into a great witch. In 1880, she received a letter from the Luna Nova Magical Academy to become a student. Before she left, her father made her a staff with the church bell to be her amulet. However, her father was killed shortly after she entered school. During her time in Luna Nova, Holbrooke devoted her entire life to the study of magic, eventually becoming the headmistress of the academy. After assuming the direction of Luna Nova in 1897, Miranda created the Botanical Garden to preserve the memory of the Jennifer Memorial Tree. TV Series A New Beginning Pappiliodya Luna Nova and the White Dragon Relationships Akko Kagari Akko was one of the first non-witches to ever enroll in Luna Nova Academy. Unlike the other teachers (with the exception of Ursula), Holbrooke sees the potential within Akko and enjoys the results of her endeavous, such as when Akko spiced up her role in the festival, and Akko's prominence within the fairie's strike. Towards the end of "Blytonbury's Undead Travelogue" when Akko accidentally revives Miranda's deceased father, Mr. Holbrooke, instead of expelling Akko for breaking a school rule, she instead punishes Akko, Lotte, and Sucy by making them repair the school's broken brooms without the use of magic. Anne Finnelan Holbrooke respects and appreciates Finnelan for her dedication as a teacher; however, she also finds her extreme rigidity with students slightly old-fashioned. Ursula Callistis Holbrooke is very kind to Ursula, despite her clumsiness as a teacher. Unlike other faculty staff, Holbrooke has knowledge of her past as Shiny Chariot, and rejoices to see her image on Akko's Chariot Card, calling Chariot "everyone's idol". Abilities and Equipment Being the headmistress of Luna Nova Academy and having studied magic from her childhood, Miranda is a very talented witch. She has demonstrated to be able to do magic without verbal spells. Unlike most witches who typically utilizes wands, Holbrooke uses a magic staff fashioned out of the clapper of Blytonbury's Bell Tower. Voice actors Trivia * Miranda is the oldest living witch in the academy, being over 100 years old. * Her name appears as "Miranda Holbrook" on her nameplate at the Samhain Festival. Gallery Little-Witch-Academia-CoT_08-28-1Mir.jpg File:Holbrooke-119527.jpg|Holding her bell-ringer staff File:Mir.png|A baby Miranda alongside her parents File:Miranda Holbrook's bellringer staff.jpg|Her bell-ringer staff File:Miranda Holbrook's Luna Nova acceptence letter.jpg|Her Luna Nova Magical Academy acceptance letter tumblr_oqyewns9Wu1wpetxmo1_540.gif References Navigation es:Miranda Holbrook Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Staff Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Characters Category:Holbrooke family